


How to Adult

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, #Chatting & Messaging, #Family Shenanigans, #Female pronounce for Pidge | Katie Holt, #Galra Keith, #Shiro is Keith's uncle theory/Headcanon, #Team as Family, Gen, Summer Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight >> Queen, Space Dad, Let me sleep, Hunkules, Don't trash the 'stache, I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid, Tech Geek.Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight: Guys! Help!Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight: HOW DO YOU ADULT?!I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid: Pidge, you're like 15 you don't get to complain.





	How to Adult

**Author's Note:**

> **Key:**  
>  Shiro = **Space Dad**  
>  Keith = **Let me sleep**  
>  Hunk = **Hunkules**  
>  Lance = **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid**  
>  Pidge = **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight**  
>  Allura = **Queen**  
>  Coran = **Don’t trash the ‘stache**  
>  Matt = **Tech Geek**

**Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight >> Queen, Space Dad, Let me sleep, Hunkules, Don't trash the 'stache, I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid, Tech Geek.**

 

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Guys! Help!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : HOW DO YOU ADULT?!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : Pidge, you're like 15 you don't get to complain.

 **Space Dad** : Lance, be nice.

 **Queen** : What do you need help with Pidge?

 **Tech Geek** : Mom and dad is pestering her to get a summer job, or else they will send her to a summer camp just to get her out of the house and enjoy the sun XD

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : I HATE THE OUTDOORS NOTHING BUT SUNBURN AND POISONED OAK!

 **Let me sleep** : I like the outdoors it's quiet.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Shut it cat.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : UGH! I don't want to go to a fucking summer camp! but summer jobs are such a pain!

 **Space Dad** : LANGUAGE!

 **Space Dad** : What do you want to do this summer then?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Stay inside and be the nocturnal animal I am. and work on my coding and tech.

 **Hunkules** : Why don't you ask my mom? she owns this small ice cone stand down at the beach, she might need a hand, also you can eat as much ice you want.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Being allowed to eat ice is a plus... 

 **Let me sleep** : Did someone say eating ice?!

 **Let me sleep** : COUNT ME IN!

 **Space Dad** : You'd want a icicle the size of you self to crunch on, you're already driving the freezer insane.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : WAIT YOU TWO EAT ICE?! LIKE CHEWING IT?!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Yeah

 **Let me sleep** : didn't you know that? I munched on the ice every time i got a drink with ice in it.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : But... IT'S ICE!

 **Hunkules** : So so Lance

 **Tech Geek** : You know you both Keith and Pidge dove into the snow when they were younger just eating it. we tried to get them to stop, but no help so we taught them instead what ice and snow was good to eat and wich was bad.

 **Space Dad** : Hey, Matt, remember that time when Pidge were three?

 **Let me sleep** : Oh no.

 **Tech Geek** : Yeah i doo +w+

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Keith it was nice knowing you.

 **Let me sleep** : Same ;u;

 **Hunkules** : What? Shiro's been typing for 2 minutes now...

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I'm interested, if Keith and Pidge are saying farewell this cant' be anything but good.

 **Queen** : Blackmail material? count me in +w-

 **Space Dad** : You see, when Pidge was three, that winter it snowed a lot, and one day when Me and Keith went over to them to play, the two of them saw some yellow snow. being as stupid as they were they thought it was gonna taste lemon because of Monster's Inc. Thank fully me and Matt managed to stop them before they even tried. despite The dog the Holts had back then making another yellow spot not far away from the one they had found.

 **Let me sleep** : I hate you so much.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : You and Matt are dead to me

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : OMG

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I'M DYING

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : HELP!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Hunkules** : I'm not sure how to feel about this....

 **Let me sleep** : Pidge, do you think you could hack everyone's phones so that no one saw that message

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : hmmm, it will bre tricky, but since everyone is in this chatt it's possible.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : But i can't delete it from their memory sadly.

 **Let me sleep** : gdi, we could stab them.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : Laws are still against us.

 **Let me sleep** : Fuck it.

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : now kids we must now give in to homicide!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : WE HAVE

 **Let me sleep** : BEEN BETRAYED!

 **Let me sleep** : NO ONE WILL BE FORGIVEN!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : I Still can't get over that you two thought yellow snow would taste lemon XD

 **Let me sleep** : (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **Queen** : Ah they're so cute, being angry together, Shiro i need a pic! is Keith's fur bristling! I need to know what our purple kitten looks like.

 **Let me sleep** : I'M NOT A CAT!

 

**Space Dad has sent a picture**

 

 **Space Dad** : I was not brave enough to stay around so i've locked myself in the bathroom until Keith's calmed down.

 **Let me sleep** : SHIRO! I WILL TEAR DOWN THAT DOOR! YOU HEAR ME!

 **Space Dad** : I hear you cursing and growling alright. you sound like a lion.

 **Hunkules** : Big cat's are cat's too.

 **Let me sleep** : HUNK! I TRUSTED YOU!

 **Hunkules** : Completely irrelevant, but have you found the muffins in the fridge yet?

 **Let me sleep** : Muffins?

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : UNFAIR WHY DO KEITH HAVE YOUR MUFFINS IN HIS FRIDGE?!

 **Space Dad** : Oh yeah, you put a bunch in there when you were over, back when Keith was sick.

 **Let me sleep** : THERE'S MUFFINS FROM HUNK?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!

 **Space Dad** : It slipped my mind

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : SPARE SOME FOR ME! I'M COMING OVER!

 **Let me sleep** : If you get here fast enough, I can't make any promises. Hunk's baking and cooking it's too delicious.

 **Hunkules** : aw thank you Keith.

 **Quee** n: oh ho?!

 **Let me sleep** : What? It's the truth.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : For once Furry Mc Mullet and I agree.

 **Let me sleep** : Lance!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : That's my beautiful name!

 **Queen** : Are you still in the bathroom Shiro?

 **Space Dad** : No, the muffins saved me

 **Don't trash the 'stache** : You Youngsters.

 **Space Dad** : Oh and Pidge, if you're coming over, i can help you find a summer job.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : UGHFWETfmrekw

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : I JUST WANTED THE MUFFINS AND NOT DO ANYTHING ADULTY!

 **Tech Geek** : You'll survive!

 **Queen** : Oh what are you gonna do this summer Keith?

 **Let me sleep** : Try to not get a sunstroke?

 **Space Dad** : Oh god... we got to shave you to make sure you don't get overheated... you're like a long haired dog

 **Let me sleep** : Touch my mop of hair and i will shave you bald.

 **Space Dad** : Threat acknowledged and accepted.

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : What? just like that?!

 **Space Dad** : He went thru with it when we were younger... I'm not risking it.

 **Let me sleep** : LOOK AT BALD SHIRO!

 

**Let me sleep has sent a picture**

 

 **Space Dad** : HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT?! I THOUGHT I ERASED IT!

 **Let me sleep** : Pidge and Matt might have helped me in getting it back...

 **Space Dad** : YOU SHITS!

 **Queen** : OMG SHIRO YOUR EARS!

 **Tech Geek** : HAHAHAHAHA I REGRET NOTHING!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight** : PAYBACK!

 **I Don't Need Pants I'm a Mermaid** : omg... i can not unsee that picture. it's as cursed as Coran without his moustache.

 **Hunkules** : It's quite resent too... is this why you have that under-buzz Shiro?

 **Space Dad** : It actually is...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved


End file.
